cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Ratie Curti
"Ratie Curti" is one of the main antagonists of Season 4 and one of the four members of the Quatre Knights. A famous Central Asian cardfighter who is often disqualified from her matches because of her love of donuts, as she tends to prefer eating donuts instead of attending her battles. In spite of this, various world-class fighters including Kenji Mitsusada acknowledge her skills, earning her the nickname "Uncrowned Witch". Personality At first sight, Ratie seems to be upbeat and cheery, although somewhat absent-minded, even falling into a trash can while looking for Cera. She's obssesed with donuts to the point that she often misses her fights because she's too busy eating them. During her fight with Kenji she showed a more mischievous side to her, warning him about how dangerous her witches are. She also has a tendency to chant when using her Witches' ability to swap units with grade 0s, referring to this as her "spells". However, when she revealed herself as a member of the Quatre Knights to Misaki she showed a darker side of her personality, telling Misaki that she was going to cause despair to her and her friends. She also has a habit of saying "ぱんにゃららー" (Pan-nyarara) when she uses her "spells". Deck Ratie plays a Shadow Paladin Deck centered around the "Witch" series. Her units focus around swapping the opponent's Rear Guards with grade 0 units from the Drop Zone, allowing Ratie to control and weaken her opponent's formation. Her ace unit, "Dazzling Witch, Fiana", can instead check the top 10 cards from the opponent's Deck and replace two units on their field with grade 0 units, not only greatly reducing their overall power but also lowering the number of Triggers in her opponent's Deck. Gallery Ratie Curti - Dazzling Witch, Fiana.png|Ratie with Dazzling Witch, Fiana Ratie1.jpg|Ratie forcing Kenji to fight her Ratie says thanks.png|Ratie thanks Misaki for buying her Donuts Talisman Ratie's talisman is a red ball, which she uses to transport herself and her opponents to a pocket dimension she calls "Fairy Masquerade Prison", a fight field atop a swamp, completely enclosed in massive thorny vines. This thorn prison is likely a reference to the Brothers Grimm fairytale "Sleeping Beauty", in which a good fairy summons a forest of trees, brambles and thorns to protect a princess who had been cursed to sleep. "Judgment" is inflicted upon a cardfighter who loses while inside this fight field; thorny vines lashing around like a tornado rise up and enclose the losing player to inflict upon them all damage dealt to both players' Vanguards during the cardfight, wounding them physically. Trivia * Ratie's catchphrase "ぱんにゃららー" (Pan-nyarara) is similar to the sounds a cat makes. This is likely a reference to the fact that in folklores black cats were believed to be witches' familiars (beings that aid witches in performing their craft), and some people even believed them to be witches incarnate, or even witches themselves. This coupled with Ratie nuzzling Misaki as a way of thanking her, after Misaki gave her doughnuts, seems to reference even more to a catlike personality, supporting this fact. * Ratie's love of doughnuts could also be a reference to the New England folklore named "Witches and Doughnuts - A Winning Combination". Here, a Cape Cod man was cursed by a local elderly witch after he stole some of her doughnuts. Battles Category:Females Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Characters Category:Shadow Paladin Deck Users